


RONDO OF SKY AND PEGASUS

by Yorea_Irks



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Saint Seiya
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: There is no second thought. I just want to be a hero for you. Someone who can save a day and help many people. So when the darkness emerges, I fight. I fight for one wish. I wished for us to see a brighter tomorrow together. For our bond cannot and will not break until the world’s end. (Friend-mance Fem!Tsuna-Seiya.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is just a one shot I’d rather let it out than kept disturbed by it. So why Crossover of KHR and Saint Seiya? Pretty, simple actually. Have any of you ever suspected that both predecessors from our protagonists’ have few disturbing facts? It kind of difficult to explain but here are what I did notice from Giotto and Tenma:  
> 1\. Both Giotto (Tsuna’s ancestor) and Tenma (Seiya’s previous incarnation) had been lived in Italy of all things. Not to mention their close friends as well, such as G and Shimon (from KHR) or Sasha and Alone (Lost Canvas).  
> 2\. Both Giotto and Tenma have poor village background, somewhere in Italy. Villages that vulnerable with both nature disaster and bandits. Coincidence?  
> 3\. Giotto betrayed by Daemon and Alone was Hades’ vessel. In the end clash happened in both cases.  
> 4\. Tenma was half Japanese, his father came from Japan. After the betrayal, Giotto moved to Japan. He changed his name from Giotto di Vongola to Sawada Ieyasu. It’s like an opposite, once you get noticed.  
> 5\. Vongola has been stood for 10 generations. In my calculation, by counting rule time for each Don Vongola, 6 generations means 150 years. Each generation has more or less 25 years worth of ruling. Giotto may not rule more than 10 years but Secondo and the next generations must’ve ruled longer at least by 20 years, because some of them are old in flashback from Sky Battle. Started from Giotto, Vongola may stand for 200 years, perhaps even more. The last Holy War from Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas happened 243 years ago. Both occurrences happened 2 centuries ago.  
> So here’s my thought: Hey. Why don’t we make this one? Don’t you think it’ll be interesting witnessed both Giotto’s successor and Tenma’s reincarnation are actually friends, perhaps even make Giotto and Tenma as bestfriend? So here is this. Whether this story is good or bad is up to you. Few reviews will be nice though. T v T  
> Disclaimer: Never will I own these amazing works of Amano-sensei and Kurumada-sensei. Both KHR and Saint Seiya belong to their respective owners.  
> Summary: There is no second thought. I just want to be a hero for you. Someone who can save a day and help many people. So when the darkness emerges, I fight. I fight for one wish. I wished for us to see a brighter tomorrow together. For our bond cannot and will not break until the world’s end. (Friend-mance Fem!Tsuna-Seiya.)  
> Warning: Fluffiness between Fem!Tsuna-Seiya, hurt-comfort, humor. Fem!27x18 and SeiSao.

* * *

 

**.**

**.**

**RONDO OF SKY AND PEGASUS**

**.**

**.**

Oxoxoxoxoxox

By the time Sawada Tsunayuki was six years old, it was a turning point of her life.

In the eve of summer, Nana received the news of her sister’s decease. Shana Ogawara, wife of Takaki Ogawara, also deceased, left two children. One girl was a few years older than Tsuna and one boy was around Tsuna’s age. As the only living relative, she must go to Tokyo and see her sister’s children. Nana couldn’t leave her baby, cute little girl alone in Namimori. Besides, Tsuna can get use for few friends. They were cousins, they’re part of her and Tsuna’s family.

It was a hope Nana believed. Her heart always pangs in sadness and pain whenever she caught her beloved, precious daughter came home in bruises received from the children in their neighborhood. The down casted gaze Tsuna always wore whenever she came back through the door.

“Mama? Where are we going?”

When they were inside the train with Tokyo as their destination, her baby girl asked this suddenly.

Given her curious gaze, it was no wonder. The last time Nana saw her sister, it has been 8 years ago.

Nana lost contact with Shana after Iemitsu married her.

Stroking her girl’s head lovingly, Nana smiled in radiant, similar with sun’s warmth.

“We’re visiting your Auntie and cousins, Tsu-chan.”

Tsuna blinked and tilted her head. Auntie and cousins. They are new words for the petite brunette. Her mind struggled, searching for the meaning for those words. It wasn’t easy but Tsuna managed grasping the gist on them. She vaguely remembered because her classmates sometimes talked about their extended family.

“Are they…family?” Bafflement bleeds from her quiet, squeaky voice.

Nana caught the redness so much visible on her only child’s ears. Funny thing was her dearly Tsuna refused to avert her eyes. A pair of brown eyes that was so full with innocent determination and curiosity. Chiming laughter soon escaped from Nana’s lips, the woman couldn’t resist the urge. Wasn’t her daughter so cute? Especially that blush! Oh, Nana can sense it, the bob haired woman can see it! There was no doubt. She can tell this is will be one of the best moments ever in her life!

She just knew it!

“They are. We will see your cousins first. I think they’re around your age supposedly.”

Glowing beam stayed on Tsuna’s eyes for a moment before it gone too fast to Nana’s concern.

It didn’t take long before Tsuna’s baby face was slowly twisted into emotion of hesitation and nervous.

By then, Nana briefly wondered if something unpleased Tsuna.

Perhaps meeting her daughter with her cousins was a hasty move?

Turn out, her worry was unfounded by the time Tsuna let out her concern and a logical one above that.

“Mama, will they nice at Tsuna?”

Ah. Nana then understood the meaning from Tsuna’s inquiry.

So it was what made Tsuna immediately lost her excite earlier.

“Oh, Silly Tsu-chan.” Sighing exasperatedly, Nana pulled her only daughter into a gentle embrace filled in warmth, nuzzling Tsuna’s feathery hair.

Despite the spiky appearance, Tsuna’s hair was surprisingly so soft.

“Of course they will be nice. You’re their cute cousins. A sweet, warm, and kind girl people would love you if only their can see beneath. They’re you aunt’s children and she was a very nice woman. I’m sure they’ll love you in no time.” Nana told Tsuna, looking at her with motherly love.

Her comfort was paid well.

Brighter, even more beaming smile bloomed, washing all Tsuna’s anxiousness by her mother’s respond.

The little, small brunette’s previously darkened brown eyes lit up in unadulterated delight.

An expression far suited Nana’s baby girl than the usual downcast gaze she wore back there in Namimori.

An expression Nana has rarely seen outside their little save haven, their sweet home.

“Really…?”

This was the first time little Tsuna came to Tokyo.

It was not surprising that Tsuna was nervous.

She inwardly hoped these kids will not mean with her. Cousins. Tsuna has not only one but two cousins, more family’s member aside from Mama and Papa, aside from Nana and Iemitsu. She has siblings. The aspect of meeting her cousins was terrified and excited her at the same time. The flutter in her stomach wasn’t settled since the little brunette riding the train. The little girl wished they can become friends despite her uselessness. Never in her life, has Tsuna had a friend. Everyone always avoided her like a plague and jeered her. Calling her Dame-Tsuna. It hurt her, it hurt her many times. She always cried when no one was looking, bleeding her sadness in silence and solitude. Sometimes, Tsuna wondered if she can give her clumsiness to someone else and why does she must deserve such attitudes.

But she endured it for her mother. For Nana, Tsuna will continue smiling and facing the jeers and the scornful gazes both children and adults often threw toward her figure.

Smiling back, the kind woman nodded at her daughter.

The smile went thousands times brighter, the little brunette hugging her mother.

Nana returned her baby girl’s hug as they laughed together.

A silent pray sent by Tsuna towards the God.

A simple yet one with hope filled pray nonetheless.

A wish for more siblings and more friends who were see her as she was, not as a Dame.

Thus it was how Tsuna found herself in the middle of Japan’s capital city for the next two weeks.

At sōshiki, the Sawada met Seika and Seiya for the first time.

Little did they know this seemingly mundane encounter would intertwine their paths forever.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

Seiya hated this day.

He hated it with passion.

How could he not?

It was the day of their mother’s funeral after all.

A sōshiki, the sending of the dead.

A sniff escaped from Seiya’s nose, accompanied the tears he has shed earlier.

Fat tears falling despite his unwillingness, Seiya sobbed and furiously wiped out his dampened face.

Seika-nee, also cried, comforted her brother in hush voice. Calming Seiya’s forlorn at some extent.

He reminded himself again and again that he was a boy and a boy mustn’t cry. He must protect his big sister now that their mother left them forever. They were only two of them of and Seiya, while not being the smartest, aware the fact they must support each other. In the end it was easier said than done. They were still kids and he didn’t miss how the adults talk and whispers behind his and Seika-nee’s back, talking about sending them to orphanage. How the little brunet didn’t like it already, it doesn’t sound good despite how the adults told them it was a nice place.

But Seiya couldn’t bring himself trusting these people.

There has gotta be another way.

But what?

It’s not like they have any living relatives.

…Right?

Seiya was too deep in the thought when someone already beside him.

A soft, timid voice snapped Seiya back into reality.

“Uhm…Hello?”

 Suddenly realized someone just greeted him, Seiya sniffed and lifted his face. A shift beside him signaled his sister’s movement, meaning she also heard the squeaky voice. He slightly taken aback when he found a girl in black dress and no older than him stared with her eyes. For a moment, the boy mistook her for a Bambi if not for her huge brown, innocent eyes. Her hair looked soft, long, and fluffy even it was defied gravity. Blinked in confusion, the boy sniffed once more before he narrowed his eyes.

“Who are you?” Sounded rude Seiya night be, but he just happened to have it enough.

He was tired. He was hurt with his mother’s death and he wants to be alone with his beloved sister at the moment. Besides, the spiky haired brunet was never seen this girl around the neighborhood. In other words, she was a stranger and stranger was the last thing Seiya needed. He met too many strangers today who gave him and his sister solemn condolences and looks. Not like he doesn’t appreciate those acts but what angered him was they did it mostly out of pity, not for care or concern. It started getting on his nerves and he on the verge of cannot take it any longer. If this girl did the same, Seiya can’t promise he will hold the growing anger and pain threatened to unleash.

A deep blush colored the brunet’s cheeks. Her reflective eyes darted everywhere but him.

The stutter came from the girl didn’t help him either.

“Eh…Er, Ehm…” The girl’s blush grew darker in every second. “M-My name is Tsu-Tsuna. Are you…my cousin?” The girl spoke softly, offering a very much hesitant introduction.

His eyebrows furrowed.

Cousin?

This girl?

Before he could prodded more information the girl, a soft and melodic giggle reached his ears.

A woman, he noticed, stood behind the unknown girl.

She seemed more kind and nicer compared than the other adults within the room.

“Tsu-chan, it’s okay. He doesn’t anything at you. He’s only curious.”

“Um…pardon me. But may I know you?” Seika-nee’s puzzlement was ringing inside her usual gentle tone, she also doesn’t recognize the woman either.

“Oh! How rude of me.” The woman put her hand on her mouth, seemingly realized the lackness of introduction. “My name is Sawada Nana, but before my surname was Ishida.”

“…You’re Nana-obachan. You’re her younger sister.” Seika spoke beside him after a pause. Seiya was surprised hearing it, stared at his sister. He wouldn’t miss the recognition slipped on his sister’s voice. Seika-nee knows her? “Mama told about you a lot. She once showed me her album and showed me lots of pictures, you and Mama always together.”

Seika sniffed quietly. “You’re almost like…Mama.”

Warm smile curled on the woman’s lips, a bright smile that so reminded Seiya of his late mother.

His heart clenched as the pain in his chest doubled at the thought of his mother.

Now, Seika-nee mentioned it, the woman do bear some resemblance with their mother, especially her eyes, her cheeks, and her nose. Their hair color’s even was pretty similar, if not a bit lighter than their mother. If their mother’s hair color was just like fertile soil, this woman’s hair was the color of young woods in the forest he often saw in those picture books.

“I’ve got that impression almost every time in the past.”

“Oh.” Seika could only gaze in curious.

The woman (Auntie?) giggled, mirth amusement flowing smoothly like a stream. She gently nudged the girl who Seiya realized, was still hiding behind Nana’s legs. The girl squeaked in surprise before her face was completely red. It invited soft laugh from the short haired woman. Slowly, Nana was caressing her daughter’s fluffy head.

“This is Tsunayuki, my daughter. Also your cousin as well.”

Seiya gaped incredulously in no time. He then gazed at the hiding girl once more in disbelief. This girl was his and Seika-nee’s cousin? They have a cousin? For real?

“Please forgive Tsu-chan’s behavior. She’s a shy girl and not used with other kids’ presence.”

Cue at her mother’s, the girl peeked from behind and offering him a nervous yet sincere smile.

The boy was stunned upon witnessing the girl’s smile. A simple smile it is. The girl doesn’t laugh, Thank God. He doesn’t really fond with typical girl’s shrilly laughter. Strangely, seeing her smiled that way actually made him better for mysterious reason.

“Hello.” She greeted shyly. And the curiosity only grew more from there.

This girl’s was completely opposite from what the boys told him. They say girls are annoying and egoistical, which was why Seiya rather play with boys. Not to mention they were also cooties. Except, this girl exceed his expectation. Tsuna wasn’t loud and acted girly. She wasn’t even annoying or egoistical creature who easily cried. In fact, the young brunette was shy and quiet. Has he mentioned the girl was actually looks cute with her smile? And apparently, he wasn’t the only one who thought so.

“Hello, Tsuna. I’m Seika.” He could tell Seika-nee already like the girl because unlike before, her voice was lighter and not so sad or cautious anymore. And…Seiya had to stop at this.

Was Seiya just detected smile in his older sister’s voice?

A gentle push on his back made him soon aware he was being pushed forward by Seika-nee.

“This is Seiya, my little brother. Seiya, say hello.”

“Uh…” Shifted uneasily, all Seiya can do was scrutinizing the girl carefully and with a bit of caution. Great. How he should introduce himself again in front of a girl? Was it the same or different? Never Seiya felt this stupid. He’s never get close with girls! Heck, how he was supposed to do with this fluffy haired girl? Oh well. Maybe there was no harm on trying it.

“Hello…Tsuna?” He offered a bit unsure.

Much to the brunet’s surprise, Tsuna was practically glowing. If her smile was previously like a candle’s light, now her smile can rivaled warmth from the sun itself. Almost did a double look, the boy now was dazzled. He mentally wondered of a smile can be so bright and bring so much happiness by just looking at it.

“Mama always calls me Tsu-chan! You can call me Tsu-chan too.” The cheerful tone was enough at putting the other brunet more at ease.

“Oh.” Seiya nodded, enraptured by the girl’s radiant smile as ever. “Okay.”

Then the smile’s brightness grew stronger by megawatt. So were her reflective, orange tinted brown eyes.

A small puzzlement arose in Seiya’s mind.

Come to think of it, was her eyes always has this orange color?

His thought stopped there when Tsuna wrapped both her hands on his.

“Nice too meet you, Seiya! I hope we can be a good friend from now.”

Seiya stayed still and unmoving from his position.

Not for long though.

His lips suddenly moved on its own, before Seiya aware, a smile already bloomed across his face.

Her happiness was infectious and so warm. Amazement and wonder danced across his brown colored orbs. How can a girl lit up the previously gloomy room merely with her smile? Whoever said the girls nothing more than annoying deserved a punch. Tsuna was the living proof, with this Seiya swore he will never trust such stupid viewpoint for the second time. Besides, Tsuna was cute when she smiled this way. A light pink soon colored the boy’s cheeks. On the second thought, maybe having such cute and kind cousin wasn’t bad at all. Meanwhile, Nana was beyond happy for her daughter. Glad for her little tuna fish and her potential new friends plus family. An idea suddenly popped in her head, Nana was quickly beamed.

Maybe…

Just maybe…

Maybe she can do something for these kids. Didn’t they say about killing two birds in one stone?

Perhaps this is it. This is the right time to do so.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxox

After the funeral’s procession was near end, Nana and Tsuna came to Seika and Seiya again.

Before Tsuna, the woman did something Seiya and his older sister wouldn’t think about.

She requested them if they wish to come with her and her daughter to Namimori. Nana intended bringing both Seiya and Seika into hers and Tsuna’s home. Meaning, both siblings will move on to their new home, new mother, and a new sibling. For that, she must ask for their approval first before she can take them together. For even though they indeed relatives, Nana will let them choose their own decision, she will not force them to come with her and Tsuna. She just thought she could use few more occupants since Sawada household was big enough to house more than six peoples. Moreover, she’d love having more kids inside the house. That way, Tsuna wouldn’t be so lonely anymore and still has company within and perhaps even outside the house.

Both Ogawara has an idea of what to do with their decision.

So they let their aunt knew their answer at that very same day.

Few days later, Seiya and Seika already moved to Namimori. Now they’re living in the same roof with the Sawada. It just took them a short time adjusting themself with Sawada household. They found themselves liked the small if a bit odd town. So many interesting things the Namimori town can offer compared from their home in Tokyo. Both sister and brother found they didn’t mind at the slightest.

Seika entered Namimori Grade School or Nami-Shōgakkō. Because she was a polite and likeable girl, she gained friends in few days and slowly raising as school idol. Seiya entered on the kindergarten where Tsuna was currently enrolled. Nana already arranged so the boy can stay in Tsuna’s class, a simple measure that delighted both brunette girl and brunet boy. And Nana silently patted herself a congratulation as both children chattered happily, anticipating Seiya’s first day in Namimori’s kindergarten. Soon, they famed among kids and teachers. Wherever Tsuna was going, Seiya was never far from her and vice versa. It was quite surprising to found out Seiya adapted quite nicely, though he detested how other kids always making fun of his cousins for her stupidity and clumsiness. Even more so when he later found out what kind of nickname they called her. It didn’t take a week before the teacher deemed him as a troublemaker, he was always fought especially with the boys who dare to ridicule or even bully Tsuna.

Not like the brunet cared, if anything he was valiantly defending his cousin from bullies and beat the offenders whenever he has the chance. Tsuna wasn’t approved of this. Of course she flattered how the boy actually defended her from the meanie kids. Still, the little girl was worried for the brunet, he bore these injuries by the time teacher stopped the fight or when Seiya won from the boys. Some even bleeding wounds, no matter how small they are and no matter how hard Seiya convinced her he doesn’t feel hurt. She also didn’t happy whenever Seiya got detention just because he tried to protect her. Thus, it was how little Tsuna learned to treat the brunet’s wound from Nana and Seika. Aside from this, the little brunette was happy. Playing with Seiya now was more interesting and fun than watching kids from the sideline. Tsuna didn’t mind playing games meant for boys as long as she and her brunet cousin enjoyed it.

Seika-nee was an older sister Tsuna never had, and the older girl teaches her some girl things such as cooking and playing dolls. The older girl also helped her in her studies, gave her easy explanation and examples until Tsuna understand. Funny how Seiya half heartedly was every time he accompanies Tsuna in study when the boy actually held no love for it. Breakfast and dinner in the dining room was no longer quiet, everyday there were stories the children has stored to tell Nana. How Nana always beamed when they tell their experience during the day, prompted them to tell further as she listening.

Life is never felt this good before.

For Nana, this spacy house was not empty anymore now it was livelier with Seiya and Seika.

For Seika, living with Nana and Tsuna was a fresh start for Ogawara siblings.

For Seiya, it was like living with a mother again with addition of kind little sister.

For Tsuna, having Seiya and Seika as cousins was the best thing ever occurred for Tsuna will not alone anymore.

With this, Seiya and Tsuna’s one year worth adventurous, if not extraordinary life in Namimori was about to start.

.

.

.

Thus, the rondo of sky and Pegasus began.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I need to let this out or I’ll be forever bugging with this plot.  
> No promise I’ll update this story in near time.


End file.
